sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Han
Name: Richard Han Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Bayview High Hobbies and Interests: Naruto, Chess, Animation, Food, Iron Chef, Fencing Appearance: Around 5'8" with a slightly heavy build, Richard has shortish, well kept black hair which he likes to gel up and forward a little in a sweeping style; the extra height of which gives his head something of a bullet shape. He has full lips, a short, upturned nose and quite wide, flat brown eyes, with somewhat arched eyebrows. His face used to appear chubby but has thinned out recently, but is still quite full. He is clean shaven, more due to a lack of growth than any effort on his part. For clothes he prefers to wear jeans and heavy (usually black) jackets with wide collars which he sometimes leaves up. Occasionally he'll wear Naruto fan paraphernalia such as headbands but this is an exception to the rule, as he doesn't want to appear too dorky. Underneath the jacket he'll wear a normally simple, white T-shirt, though he can be seen wearing long sleeved, cuffed shirts, somewhat reminiscent of Chairman Kaga's, though with less frills. He also has a silver necklace with a cross and a small, stylised King chess-piece as charms, a gift from his father. Biography: His great grandparents moved to New York from Shanghai just before WW1, with his parents moving to Minnesota years before he was born. He's an only child in a stable, loving family. His father is a doctor and his mother owns and manages a local Chinese restaurant named "Han's Kitchen", which they live above. Despite being bullied in primary school he managed to come out of it with good humour. He was a decent student even then, putting in the necessary hours and getting good results for his effort. Not caring too much for sport, he preferred to watch TV and help mum around the restaurant. His sheer enjoyment both of the kitchen, and of the food his mother made had him hooked; the sights, the smells, everything. TV was a good gap-filler, something to watch in between homework and hanging around the restaurant. What he really enjoyed were the cartoons, not unusual for a kid his age. He was amazed at how they could get pictures to move, unlike the ones he found himself drawing. He set himself to learning how they did it, and poured over every book on animation he could find in the library, not understanding most of it, but enjoying it nonetheless. Since he didn't really enjoy sport and most of the bullies were outside anyway, he joined the chess club. He thrived on this as well, concentrating on becoming chess champion of his school, which he achieved, managing to hold the title for 2 years until he left. In high school, his good marks stayed steady, as did his love of food, chess and animation, though all matured considerably. He found the High School environment challenging, joined the chess club immediately and set his sights on once again becoming chess champion, easily the best in his grade he competed in the regional junior chess championship, coming 23rd in his first year before coming out on top again in the years after that. Food wise he was now old enough to really help in the kitchen, learning recipes and sometimes cooking, though eating was still his favourite aspect of the trade. This was around the time Iron Chef started airing on TV, which quickly became his favourite program, and gave him some guidance for both his cooking and his mannerisms. As far as animation was concerned, his reading paid off and he now understood the techniques pretty well, and was motivated enough to consider making a career out of it. It was also around this time that he ran into Japanese animation, and quickly found himself loving the Naruto series especially, starting to adopt the characters' styles and mannerisms, even memorising "jutsu hand movements" which he'd use as conversation starters or even just for punctuation. His friendly personality and lightheartedness gained him many friends in the nerdier cliques during this time. In year 9 he took up fencing, and though he thoroughly enjoys it he doesn't take it too seriously and uses it as something of an opportunity to role play; frequently flourishing, taking extended bows and making melodramatic speeches. His later schooling can be considered much of the same, extrapolated further. He still has all his old loves, and is unsure whether he'd like to go into Cooking, Animation, or Food critiquing. He's currently trying to see if he could somehow find a way to combine all of these with chess championships, and he thinks he might try doing one after the other. His friendships have deepened, and he finds himself quite relaxed in social situations. His performance in chess has been a great boon to his confidence, especially with his achievements in senior chess tournaments, and he feels he's gained a certain respect for this. He's now actively cooking for Han's Kitchen, which both his mother and father are very proud of, and he's finally gotten his hands on some animation software, moving from the page flipping system he'd resorted to when he was younger. For school subjects he has taken Hospitality, Advanced English, Software, Visual Arts and Maths, and is doing quite well all round. Richard has quite a wide group of friends, but isn't very experienced as far as romantic relations are concerned. Though not for a lack of effort. He knows, and occasionally uses, a wide variety of pick-up lines on friends of the opposite sex, and does his best to be chivalrous. However, since he mostly just does this for fun, and to fit in with the somewhat flamboyant persona he's crafted for himself, he's never progressed beyond that. There's also the fact that many would feel somewhat patronised if they thought he was being serious, with 'chivalry' in general considered paternalistic by most. Advantages: Being a likable person with a strong moral compass most people would consider him trustworthy which would help him in group situations. He is quite analytical and could do well tactically, putting a lot of forethought into any actions. He also has the nerve and the confidence to then follow through with action. If he gets lucky, his fencing skills may prove useful. Handy with knives. Disadvantages: His morality could definitely get in the way, and his friendliness could be taken advantage of. All his tactics are based in Chess, and probably won't survive reality. His stubbornness could result in him continuing in extremely dangerous situations rather than running away when that would be the best course of action. He can also be a bit irritating to some. Designated Number: Male student no. 40 --- Designated Weapon: Mop Conclusion: I suppose Mr. Han will be familiar with his weapon, given his kitchen work. In fact, he might even be able to sweep the opposistion away! Ahahahahaha! ... Okay but in seriousness? B040 is a dead man walking. People aren't chess pieces. The above biography is as written by Geno. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Gwbii Kills: None Killed By: Fell off a cliff Collected Weapons: Mop (Assigned Weapon) Allies: Lillian Hayes, Aaron Hughes, Tom Guthrie, Aileen Borden Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "My mop is the mop that shall pierce the heavens! My mop is my SOUL! It will bring JUSTICE and PEACE to this isle! BELIEVE IT!" - Richard being Kamina or Naruto or something. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Richard, in chronological order Pre-game: *Debate Exposes Doubt *Han's Kitchen *A Dish Best Served Apprehensive V4: *My Kingdom for a Plan! *Where Do You Go From Here? *When My Fist Clenches, Crack It Open. *Cliff Richard *And As If It Couldn't Get Any Worse Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Richard Han. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *YOU WIN THIS TIME GRAAAAVIIIIITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY''' - TurtleTyrant ''' *Richard turns up basically every time funny deaths in SOTF are mentioned, and for good reason. During his time in the game, he played comic relief a lot. Often, it fell a bit flat, but what was special about Richard is that was because his jokes were lame and that was part of his character. It's a little tough to explain this, but, basically Richard was, in character, trying to be funny and failing, unlike many comic relief characters who feel like, out of character, their handler is desperately trying to be hilarious. I think Gwbii knew exactly what she was doing with Richard, especially since his demeanor worked well as a contrast to the rest of his group. And then, of course, there's the fact that his death came out of nowhere to be one of the most hilarious things on the site, and part of why it's a total triumph is that Richard's been going around making these bad jokes and only at the very end does he get to deliver a perfect, and perfectly in character, punchline. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students